Percy Jackson and The Pharaoh's Curse
by DaBlueNinjaz
Summary: Some one stole the fleece and Camp half-Boolds borders are dying down. Now Percy,Grover,and Anabeth must go on a quest to find a ancient jewel. But this jewel is protected by The Pharaoh's Curse. a/n I am just getting to the summary part
1. I meet a Chicken man

**I Meet A Chicken Man**

**Thalia pov:**

I ran down the long dark and twisted alleyways of Manhattan. I Deep growl filled the darkness. Three pairs of Glowing eye watched me. It was hopeless. I was about to die. "Ah We Meet Again Thalia Grace" Said a voice. I recognized the voice. It sounded like... like... me? I'd been separated from the other hunters. I knew how to defeat a Leucrotae but It felt impossible. I triggered my shield the leucrotaes whimpered like puppy dogs but the one in front said "stay strong" The voice the leucrotae used made my hart sink. The leucrotae had used Luke's voice. Now it was my turn to whimper like a puppy. "how dare you use Luke's voice" I said with so much anger a lighting blot struck the 3rd leucrotae the other 2 dogged it I was to sunned to move

I tried to move but i was to much In shock. The first leucrotae lunged at me I held up my shield the leucrotae just throw it aside. The two leucrotae started circling me I hit another leucrotae with a bolt of lighting. The last one pounced on me pain filled me body. I manged to grab my shield and push it off. "Ah you choose the slow death. Good choice" It said. just then a figure appeared. It looked like a large man in armor. But instead of a human head he had the head of a falcon. as soon as I saw him everything went black.


	2. Welcome to Manhattan

** I Meet A Crazy Lighting Girl**

** Carter pov:**

****I was scouting out Brooklyn Looking for any monsters (as a falcon) Then I saw a dark alleyway I heard some strange noises coming from the alley I flew down to check it out. I landed on soft mushy dirt. I looked up at an old poster that read:

_Welcome To Manhattan. _"Oh great i'm in Manhattan" I said to my self. Just then I saw three monsters they looked like a horse/wolf things. They seemed to be looking at something "Ah we Meet again Thalia Grace" said all three of the monsters in the same voice.

I flew up to find out what they where looking at I saw a girl with short black pointy. The girl must have been Thalia.

She yelled something and a bolt of lighting hit one of the monsters. Then she taped her bracelet it grew into a shield with a picture of the head of Medusa it looked so alive like could actually turn you to stone. One of the monsters whimpered.

The Other said in a different voice "Stay Strong" Thalia looked angry when the monster used that voice. "How dare you use Luke's voice" she hit the other monster with a bolt of lighting. the last monster circled her.

It lunged at her she fell on her back. She reached for her Shield she grabbed it she pushed it off her. That's when my skills kicked in I turned in to my falcon avatar ran straight at the monster and pushed it against the wall so hard it turned to dust.

Thalia fainted. I ran to her side. I turned into a falcon grabbed her with my claws. three words She Was heavy. I took her Brooklyn house infirmary.


	3. I freaaakkk! out

**I Freeeeaaaakkkk Out**

**Thalia's POV: **

I awoke to a talking"Is she awake?". said one voice"Shhhhh!" said another. "You'll wake her up". my sight was blurry. Then my vision cleared I saw a boy and a girl standing above me. The boy he had milky brown skin and curly black hair. He held the same sword that the chicken man type thing had. The girl had long golden hair. With silver lines in her hair."Huh wa?" I said.

The girl smiled down at me which I found uncomfortable. I sat up and said "where am I?". "Brooklyn house of course" said the boy. "Who are you?" I said firmly. The boy smiled "I'm Carter and this is Sadie my sis..." he was cut off by Sadie "Yes this is my annoying Brother Carter" she said and pointed at Carter. Just then I heard a crash and some screaming. "Oh brother not again." said Carter Then I heard something. "What?" I said.

"Follow me" Carter said. I got up from my bed and ran out of the room with Carter and Sadie. "CARTER! GET IT AWAY!" screamed a girl. Just then I saw griffin it was staring at the girl "Freak how many times have I told you stay on the roof." "freeaakk?" Freak said tilting his head. Just then it sated straight at me he looked angry I held up my shield. Freak immediately flew away when he saw it.

"this is Thalia" Carter said. "um hi" I said holding up my shield I saw a boy with dark brown skin hiding behind Sadie. "Chill out Walt it's not real" Sadie said. "I knew that" Walt said. "Thalia will be staying with us." Carter said "I will?" I said. "I really need to go..." a little girl looked up at me "Pleaseee" she said "well... ok" I said "YAY" she said.


	4. What dat voice?

**Anabeth's** **POV:**

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad" Percy said pacing back and forth. "It's going too be ok" I said trying to calm him down. "Ok! Ok? IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OK!" Percy yelled. Okay so apparently trying to calm him down didn't work. "Camps borders are dying we need to save camp!" Percy yelled again. "Uh well we can try to find out who stole the golden fleece." I said. At that he settled down. " yes but how?" he asked. "Uhh... we could ask the campers if they saw who toke it. or ask Grover to ask Pelus" I said Percy smiled got up and ran. I sighed "at least that's over" I said. "what's over?" "huh who's there?" I said the voice laughed I grabbed my knife "What you got your knife out for?" asked one of the new campers. "uh.. I thought I saw a monster" I awnsered.

**Piper's POV:**

"So you're saying you can't contact Malia?" I asked. "Its Thalia not Malia!" Jason said. "Oh right.. and you tried as hard as you can?" I asked. "YES!" He yelled. hmm "she said to contact her Friday and Friday was yesterday, and I've tried to contact her ever since." He said. "it's going too be all right." I said putting some cham speak in to my voice. Jason looked down on Camp Jupiter and the at the sky "where is she?" he whispered

* * *

**Don't forget**

**IF YOU HATE IT DON"T SAY IT! OR ELSE! (or else what? uh uh uh uh...)**

**A/N sorry about how short it is**


	5. Thalia on The loose

**Carter's POV**

That night I couldn't sleep so I decided to check on Freak. Once I got to the roof Freak was yelling (or making enough noise to wake up all of New York) like crazy "what is it Freak?" I asked "Freeaakk!" He said nudging his head at the sky and then at the ground. I looked up at The sky Lightning and rain poured from it. Then I looked down and saw Thalia running she had a bow strapped to her back "A bow? where did she get a bow?" I asked Freak "Freeeaaaakkkkk?!" he said "Let's go!" I Jumped on Freak and we toke off and followed Thalia. "oh great she's going to Manhattan." I said. We followed her along the streets finally she stopped at an apartment and went in. "land down there Freak." I said as soon as we landed I ran in to the building I followed Thalia careful not to let her see me. After climbing several sets of stairs she stopped at a door "hopefully this is it" she whispered. She knocked on the door for a while and then a woman who looked about like she was in her 30s opened the door she was wearing a blue Night dress her hair was messed up she looked like Thalia had just woken her up. "Who is it- Thalia?! what are you doing here?" the woman asked "Percy where's Percy?" Thalia asked. "He's at camp" the woman said "Oh brother I have and long way to go I ran all the way from Brooklyn" Thalia said. "Oh my You should get some rest" the woman said "thanks Mrs. Jackson" she walked in to the apartment room. then I realized how tired I was 'I should go back to Brooklyn house' I thought.

* * *

**Did u like it I hope so. if liked dis plez fav and follow! Thanks pepoles!**


End file.
